ChAnGe!
by SpirkLover
Summary: Toshiro kommt nach Karakura Town wegen einem Auftag hat sich aber äuserlich und innerlich ein wenig verändert. WARNING.: Beinhaltet Yaoi, Hentai, OOC, Violence, Crossover...
1. Chapter 1

_**Titel: ChAnGe!**_

Autorin: _HitsuIchiLover  
><em>

Fandom: **Bleach**

Paaring: _Gin und Rangiku, Renij und Byakuya, Toshiro und Ichigo. Toshiro kommt aufgrund eines Auftrages in der Gotei I in die reale Welt, aber er ist nicht mehr er selbst..._

Wann die Handlung spielt: **Nach Diamond Dust Rebellion**

Sichtweise: _Hitsugaya _

Warnings: **AU **

Rating: _18_

Kapitel 1

Ich war von der Statur her ziemlich klein. Leise seufzte ich auf. Das konnte nicht war sein. Das war ein böser ausgerechnet ich...?

Dieser Körper mit dem ich gesegnet war war eine Qual. Damals hatte ich mich mit Ukitake auf einen Tee getroffen um mit ihm in der Sache mit Aizen zu reden, und er hatte mir das Mittel in den Tee gemixt was mich zu Mädchen werden ließ.

Nun steckte ich in einem grauen Rock und das T-Shirt was ich trug war tailliert. Wie ihr seht, ihr könnt euch denken was mir passiert ist...

In der Gotei wussten davon nur mein Fukutaichou und Yamamoto. Das war kurz vor dem Auftrag in der „realen Welt".

Innerlich fluchte ich. Ich saß auf einem Holzstuhl und starrte an die Tafel.

Yamamoto war der Meinung schicken wir mal Squad VI und X in Richtung „Reale Welt". Na ja, ändern konnte ich daran nichts. Befehl war Befehl...

Matsumoto sah der jungen Lehrerin sie an der Tafel stand interessiert zu. Kurosaki schlief auf seinem Tisch was für ihn sehr untypisch war.

Abarai saß neben Unterrichtsstoff interessierte mich nicht.

Was dachte sich Yamamoto dabei? Mich als Kapitän in die Schule zu schicken, das hatte ich schon lange hinter mir.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

~Mit wem ist Hitsu wohl zusammengestoßen?~

„Hey bist du okay?" ich sah hoch. Seine Arme waren voller Bücher, typisch für ihn.  
>„Ja!" Er trug ähnlich den Tattoos Abrarais auch welche im Gesicht.<br>„Takahashi-kun!" er sah mich an.  
>„Hier." er reichte mit seine Hand, er hatte realiv lange Nägel.<br>„Hitsugaya-chan..." er lächelte sanft.  
>Er hatte elbengleiche Ohren, und die Tattoos bestanden aus einem Halbmond auf seiner Stirn und zwei magentafarbenen Streifen auf den Wangen. Er hatte seine bodenlangen Haare geflochten und leicht hochgesteckt so das sie ihm nur noch bis zu den Hüftknochen gingen.<br>„Danke." er war ein Dämon.  
>„Bitte. Du willst aufs Dach?" ich nickte und ging die Treppe hoch. Ich bekam Gesprächsfetzen mit. Vorher war ich beim Vertretungsplan gewesenund hatte wegen Stundenausfall nachgeschaut. Es fielen die 7 und 8 Stunde aus. Ich war Klassensprecherin, also war das meine Pflicht. Dem Dach kam ich immer näher. Die Gesprächsfetzen wurden deutlicher.<br>„Jeagerjaques, es ist aus."  
>„Nein, Ichigo sag das nicht..."<br>„Doch es ist aus. Ich kann deine SM-Spiele nicht mehr ab."  
>„Ichigo wir..."<br>„Es gibt nichts zu reden kapier das!"  
>„Und warum?"<br>„Das geht dich nichts an." Kurosakis Stimme wurde noch einen Tick lauter als sie eh schon war.  
>„Kann es sein die Neue mit den weißen Haaren?" ich spürte wie der Espada anfing zu kochen.<br>„Das geht dich immer noch nichts an." sagte Kurosaki vehement. Ich stolperte über die leicht erhöhte Türschwelle und unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden.  
>„Hitsugaya?"<br>„Tarja?" warum gab es einen Stich in meinem Herzen wenn ich die beiden zusammen sah?  
>„Sorry..." ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte die Treppen runter. Takahashi-kun sas auf der Treppe.<br>„Hey was ist mit dir los?"  
>„Es ist nichts..." ich setze mich neben ihn. Er war eine Klasse höher als ich.<br>„Ich..." ich spürte wie meine Augen nass wurden.  
>„Hey..." ich krallte mich instinktiv in das Hemd von ihm.<br>„Shhh..." er strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken.  
>„Hey, du blutest..." ich sah ihn mit tränennassen Augen an, er roch besser als manch ein Shinigami...<br>„Wo?"  
>„Am Unterschenkel und dass nicht zu knapp!" er trug mich zum Krankenzimmer, und die Schwester verband mir meinen Unterschenkel.<br>„Danke."  
>„Hast du nach der Schule Zeit?"<br>„Ja, sollen wir uns treffen, ihr hab..." ich unterbrach ihn.  
>„Nein, Herr de Flourite ist krank und es gibt keinen Ersatzlehrer."<br>„Ach so." ich ging mit seiner Hilfe zur Klasse zurück.  
>„Nochmals Danke!" ich setze mich wieder auf meinen Platz.<br>„Herr Muto, darf ich noch etwas verkündigen bevor Sie uns mit der Geschichte Japans beschallen?"  
>„Ja, dürfen Sie Hitsugaya-san."<br>„Leute, die 7 und 8 Stunde fallen aus, Herr de Flourite unser Französischlehrer ist krank und es gibt keinen Erzsatzlehrer." ich setzte mich wieder und lauschte Herrn Muto.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Langsam stand ich auf, so wie halt ebend mit einem verletzten Unterschenkel ging.  
>Kurosaki sah mich an.<br>„Hey Tarja alles okay?"  
>„Das heißt immer noch Hitsugaya für dich Kurosaki." er packte mich am Handgelenk.<br>„Hä? Du erinnerst mich an einen jungen Mann den ich kenne, hast du etwas mit ihm..." ich riss mich aus seinem Griff los.  
>„Das geht dich nichts an." sagte ich leicht angesäuert.<br>„Du hast aber viele Eigenschaften von ihm." das war doch klar.  
>Meine Kette viel nach vorne, sie zeigte das Kreuz was das Zeichen für Squad 10 war.<br>„Hitsugaya?" MIST er durfte das nicht raus finden...  
>Er sah mich tief an. Kurosaki hatte die Augen seines Vaters und die Haare seiner Mutter geerbt, das hatte ich gesehen als ich neulich mal bei ihm zu Besuch war.<br>„Es ist nichts..." ich schleppte mich zur Tür wo Takahashi-kun wartete.  
>Ich sah den älteren Jungen Mann an.<br>„Was ist?"  
>„Och nichts."<br>„Hast du schon wieder Probleme mit ihm?" ich knuffte ihn in die Seite.  
>„Ja..." ich spielte mit meinen am Nacken längeren Haaren, ich hatte sie wachsen lassen sie waren inzwischen hüftlang sonst hatte ich noch die den leichten Visual Kei Schnitt, das hieß ich hatte immer noch die Spitzen. Die Strähne die mir ins Gesicht hing hatte ich auch noch, nur das sie breiter und länger geworden war.<br>Normalerweise hatte ich meine hüftlangen Haare geflochten heute bloß nicht. Takahashi-kun stütze mich und wir machten uns auf in Richtung Kino.  
>„Sag mal Takahashi-kun was hat es mit dem Gerücht auf sich das sich in unserer Schule ein Mistelzweig für das ganze Jahr befindet?" wir saßen schon auf unseren Plätzen.<br>„Ja auf dem Weg zum Dach..." ich sah ihn an.  
>„Warum hast du dann..." er legte mir einen seiner schmalen Finger auf die Lippen.<br>„Weil, du eigentlich nicht menschlich bist und ich wollte vorher wissen mit wem ich es zu tun habe..." ich verstand ihn.  
>„Kann ich dir etwas anvertrauen?"<br>„Ja, was denn Hitsugaya-chan?"  
>„Ich bin eigentlich ein Junge." er legte den Kopf schräg.<br>„Wie?"  
>„Ja, ich hab etwas von einem guten Freund trinken dürfen und der hatte es mir drunter gemischt, ich habe es nicht gemerkt und bin so zum Mädchen geworden..." er nickte verstehend.<br>„Und wie habe ich das mit Kurosaki-kun zu verstehen?" ich lächelte.  
>„Ich habe ihm so viel zu verdanken. Er ist..." er sah mich durchdringend an.<br>„Er ist...?" ich sah weg.  
>„Wie soll ich es beschreiben? Für mich neben Kusaka der zweite gute Freund den ich habe..." auf einmal fing er an zu lachen.<br>„Mensch, Hitsugaya-chan..." er nannte mich immer noch so... ich verstand die Gefühle sowieso nicht.  
>„Du bist so blind." er rückte nicht damit raus was er damit meine. Das war auch sein gutes Recht, sonst hätte ich ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt einen Kopf kürzer gemacht.<br>Ich würde noch verstehen was er meinte, der Film begann und wir begannen 'Love and other Drugs' zu folgen.  
>Was er mir nicht sagte war das mein Blut vergiftet roch.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Als ich am Abend nach dem Kino nachhause kam Takahashi-kun hatte mich bis fast vors Haus gebracht, stand meine Gastmutter vor der Tür.  
>„Mensch Hitsugaya-chan, wo..." ich unterbrach sie. Sie machte sich immer direkt Sorgen wenn jemand nicht pünktlich war.<br>„Ich war mit meinem Kumpel im Kino." sie sah mich an.  
>„Dann ist ja alles okay."<br>„Was suchen Sie hier draußen Kamiya-san?"  
>„Ich hab au..." sie war grade total abgelenkt.<br>„KENSHIN!" rief sie.  
>„Sorry ich habe Überstunden schieben müssen..." der alte Samurai sah mich an.<br>„Ich dachte mir schon... erst ist Hitsugaya-chan unpünktlich und du kommst gar nicht..." der etwas in die Jahre gekommene Samurai war Leiter einer Kendo Schule in dem nahe gelegenen Dojo.  
>„So wir sind wieder alle da oder?"<br>„Ja scheint so, sorry." sie sah an mir runter und merkte das ich mich an dem Schrein in dem wir wohnten abstütze.  
>„Hitsugaya-chan?"<br>„Ich bin ok.." der Samurai sah mich an.  
>„Nein das bist du nicht, Hitsugaya-dono... das bist du nicht..." ich sah ihn sanft an.<br>„Ich bin heute in der Schule gestürzt und habe mir den Unterschenkel dabei aufgerissen." ich schwitze extrem. Das viel mir erst jetzt auf. Ich sank an der Wand an der ich mich festhielt runter. Unter Schmerzen entfernte ich den Verband von meinem Bein. Da sah ich das Maleur. Die eigentliche Schürfwunde, war tiefer als gedacht und blutete was das Zeug hielt, und der Rand der Wunde hatte sich leicht bläulich verfärbt.  
>„Scheiße!" ich fluchte nicht viel, aber das war ein Grund dazu.<br>„Hitsugaya..." meine Gasteltern waren total besorgt.  
>„I..." auf einmal wurde alles schwarz vor meinen Augen. Meine Erinnerungen kehrten erst dann wieder zurück als ich an die weiße Decke eines Krankenzimmers starrte.<br>Mein Kopf wurde von einem Kühlakku geziert und mein Bein war dick verbunden.  
>„Mensch, was machst du für Mist Hitsugaya-chan?" ich lächelte so gut es ging.<br>„Danke." das waren meine Gasteltern.  
>„Du bist so eine Idiotin! Es war mein Fehler." ich hörte eine Stimme die ich kannte. Takahashi-kun.<br>„Hey...Du bist an nichts schul..." er unterbrach mich.  
>„Doch, ich roch es... Diese scheiß Blutvergiftung..." ich griff nach seiner Hand.<br>„Takahashi-kun, es i..." ich wurde unterbrochen.  
>„TARJA!" ich setze mich gerade auf.<br>„Kurosaki?" er konnte mir gestohlen bleiben.  
>„Mensch was machst du?"<br>„Das heißt für dich Hitsugaya, kapiert? Und behandle mich nicht so als würden wir uns kennen." sagte ich leicht böse.  
>„Tarja?"<br>„HITSUGAYA! VERDAMMT WIE DOOF BIST DU KUROSAKI?" erhob ich meine Stimme fast schon zu einem Brüllen.  
>Was würde er denn verstehen, ich verstand mich selbst gerade nicht, was war das für ein Gefühl ihm gegenüber?<br>„Aua..." ich griff mir an den Kopf. Das Fieber war noch nicht gesunken, es war wieder gestiegen gequält kniff ich die Augen zusammen.  
>„Raus hier, Kurosaki, geh, ich will dich nie wieder sehn."<br>„Aber warum triffst du dich mit ihm?" er zeigte auf Takahashi-kun.  
>„Wa.." ich unterbrach mich selbst. Das hatte er ja schon mal gemacht.<br>„Lass mich einfach Kurosaki, okay?" das Medikament das mir die Schwester gegeben hatte zirkulierte in meinem Blut. Es war gerade mir scheinbar eingegeben worden, es schien ein Fiebersenkendes Mittel zu sein.  
>Bei meinen Gasteltern lief immer das Radio. Ich hatte vor kurzem einen Song gehört der in der Situation perfekt passte.<br>/ Ich hab dir weh getan,  
>Und das habe ich nicht gewollt<br>Hab mich schwer vertan  
>Hab ein falsches Ziel verfolgt<br>Dich trifft keine Schuld  
>Mich trifft alle Schuld<br>Ich hab das alles wirklich nicht gewollt*/  
>Ich viel in die Kissen zurück. Kurosaki sah mich an.<br>„Tarja."  
>„Lass mich mal schlafen..." ich drehte mich um und schlief wieder ein.<br>Am nächsten Tag wollten die Schwestern mich noch nicht entlassen.  
>„Hier!" ich sah hoch.<br>„Danke, sind das die Aufgaben?" der jenige nickte.  
>„Danke Abarai." der rothaarige sah mich an und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett.<br>„Und wie geht es dir so?" er sah mich durchdringend an.  
>„Och den Umständen entsprechend."<br>„Mensch, was hat dir Ukitake da ange..."  
>„WIEBITTE?" ich sah ihn an.<br>„In der Gotei wissen alle Taichous Bescheid, also auch alle Fukutaichou." Mist...  
>„Ich dachte Yamamoto hält dicht."<br>„Och Sie kennen ihn doch, der und dichthalten? Niemals... vor allem eine Geschichte die was mit einem Taichou zu tun hat..." ich seufzte auf.  
>„Und was ist mit euch, haltet ihr dicht, Squad 6?" er nickte. Ich hatte Abarai schon manchmal um seine Offenheit beneidet.<br>„Ich würde das..." ich sah ihn schräg an.  
>„Abarai, du meinst..." mir blieb die Sprache weg.<br>„Ich würde gerne das selbe trinken was Sie getrunken haben..." was hieß das...?  
>„Wieso?" so langsam wurde mir Abarai suspekt...<br>„Mensch tun Sie doch nicht so... Die Blicke die Sie Ichigo schenken sind eindeutig..." was meinte er?  
>Welche Blicke? Wie sah ich denn Kurosaki an? War das so besonders? Ich sah ihn doch normal an... Als Kumpel, wenn ich in meiner wahren Form war.<br>„Hitsugaya-Taichou?"  
>„J..Ja?"<br>„Sehen Sie?" was meinte Abarai?  
>„Sie wollen es sich wohl nicht eingestehen oder?" ich runzelte eine meiner feinen Augenbrauen.<br>„Ja, und?"  
>„Mensch, ich dachte Sie kennen das Gefühl...Dann werde ich Ihnen mal sagen was ich empfinde..." empfinde? Etwa mir gegenüber, oder wem dann?<br>„Ich habe meine Gründe um das Getränk von Ukitake-Taichou trinken... Ich erkläre es... Sie kennen das Gefühl nicht, Sie verschließen sich vor Ihm, ich habe es Anfangs auch versucht, aber ich konnte es irgendwann nicht mehr. Liebe. Wenn ich ihn sehe geht mein Herz schneller und ich denke ich könnte sterben, das muss ich wohl oder übel. Ich bin ja nur sein Fuku..." wen meinte er, meinte er Kuchiki-Taichou?  
>„Sehen Sie Hitsugaya-Taichou?" ich nickte.<br>„Sie sind da nicht anders. Nur das Ihre Gefühle den Erzsatzshinigami betreffen, Kurosaki, Ichigo. Also Sie sehen einen gleichgeschlechtlichen, bei Ihnen ist es ja derzeit anders, zu Lieben ist kein Drama, außer es handelt sich um einen Taichou der von seinem Fuku geliebt wird." er sah mich traurig an.  
>„Sie sind zu beneiden..."<br>„Warum gehst du nicht zu Ukitake-Taichou und fragst ihn?" er nickte und ging. Ich wandte mich meinen Hausaufgaben zu. Aha, scheinbar war Herr de Flourite wieder okay. Ich machte meine Hausaufgaben geflissentlich.  
>Nachdem ich fertig war, warf ich mich aufs Kissen zurück und fing an nachzudenken.<br>Warum musste es Kurosaki sein? Warum fühlte ich mich in seiner Nähe so wohl? Was meinte Abarai damit ich sei nicht anders als er und liebte einen Gleichgeschlechtlichen, wenn ich Toshiro war...? Warum hatte er Angst davor seinem Taichou seine Liebe zu gestehen? Warum durften sich ein Fuku und ein Taichou eigentlich nicht lieben, war da so etwas schlimmes dran? Ich verstand langsam nur noch Bahnhof. So viele Fragen in meinem Kopf, der beinahe schon rauchte... Ich viel auf mein Kissen zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Zum Glück hatte ich ein Einzelzimmer.  
>Die Schwester kam.<br>„Hitsugaya-san?" ich nickte.  
>„Hier ist ihr Medikament. Und ich muss den Verband erneuern." sie sah total konzentriert auf den Verband, und wechselte ihn. Sie hatte fast schwarze Haut, im Gegensatz zu meiner bleichen war das schon extrem.<br>„Darf ich wissen mit wem ich die Ehre habe Schwester...?"  
>„Ach so... Verzeihen Sie... Mein Name ist Ruka." Aha, also Schwester Ruka.<br>„Ich danke Ihnen. Wie sieht es mit meiner Entlassung aus?"  
>„Sie müssen bis zum Ende der Woche hierbleiben." sagte sie sanft.<br>„Danke." so langsam nervten mich Krankenzimmer...  
>So verbrachte ich die Woche im Krankenzimmer.<br>Ich bekam viel Besuch von allen.  
>Der Arzt , den ich noch nie getroffen hatte scheinbar hatte ich immer wenn er kam geschlafen, hatte mir strickte Bettruhe verordnet. So konnte und durfte ich nicht aus dem Bett und musste mich von Schwestern und Pflegern waschen lassen. Schwester Ruka war nur eine examinierte Schwester. Sie machte nur Nacht und Frühdienste. Ich hatte das Glück sie immer morgens als Schwester zu haben. Sie kam nach einigen Tagen aus sich raus. Mein Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus hatte sich noch um eine Woche verlängert. Abarai brachte mir immer brav die Aufgaben aus der Schule damit ich nicht verpasste. Er erklärte es mir wenn ich eine Frage hatte. Wir beide lernten zusammen für Französisch, das Fach in dem Abarai große Probleme hatte, mir viel Französisch sehr leicht und ich hatte immer die guten Noten. Kurosaki war auch so gut in Französisch, das wir beinahe schon konkurrierten.<br>Als Schwester Ruka am nächsten Morgen ins Zimmer kam, traf ich endlich auch mal meinen Arzt.  
>„So, Entschuldigen Sie das ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe. Mein Name ist Black Jack und ich bin ihr zuständiger Arzt." ich sah ihn mir genauer an. Über sein Gesicht zog sich eine lange Narbe und die eine Gesichtshälfte war dunkler. Seine Haare waren im Visual-Key Style geschnitten und vielen ihm über das rechte Auge. Er kam mir sehr nahe als er die Wunde inspizierte. Ich sah das seine Augen die selbe Farbe wie die von Kurosaki hatten nur dunkler waren.<br>„Sie können Anfang nächster Woche gehen, die Sepsis hat sich zurückgebildet, und ist fast ausgeheilt." das war ein gutes Zeichen. Ich hatte noch von Schwester Ruka erfahren das ich einer von 14 Patienten hier auf der Station war. Dieses Krankenhaus kümmerte sich um Shinigami und ähnliche.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

So langsam stand ich von dem harten Holzstuhl auf dem ich bis eben noch gesessen hatte um mir kurz die Beine zu vertreten und gleich wieder zu kommen. Ich wollte wieder in mein Bett zurück. Es war eine Umstellung wieder zur Schule zu gehen. Diese Uniform betonte das was eigentlich unnötig war. An der Obersten Stelle war sie ziemlich eng geschnitten. Ich hatte damit keine Probleme, aber Inoue-san und Matsumoto schon. Sie hatten eine Oberweite die meine um Meilen schlug. Ich trug nur 80d während Inoue-san und Matsumoto, bei Inoue-san waren es 85c und bei Matsumoto 90d. Meine Oberweite war für meinen schmalen kleinen zierlichen Körper schon sehr viel. Ich hatte meinen Musikplayer in den Ohren und meinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt, als ich angesprochen wurde.  
>„Hitsugaya-chan?" ich sah hoch. Mein Fukutaichou sah mich an.<br>„Matsumoto, was ist?" sagte ich leicht generft.  
>„Kommst du heute mit auf die Party?" welche Party?<br>„Welche Party, Matsumoto?" sie lächelte.  
>„Eine Geburtstagsparty." ich nickte.<br>„Und wann?" sie sah mich aus ihren hellblauen Augen an.  
>„20 Uhr!" es war Freitag.<br>„Ich versuche es zu schaffen du weißt ja ich bin im Stift.." sie nickte.  
>„Heute wieder vier Stunden?" ich nickte. Freitags hatten wir nur 4 Stunden und dann begann ich mit Essen anreichen, Toilettengängen und wieder Essen anreichen. Ich verdiente in der Zeit in der ich dort arbeite 400 Yen.<br>War zwar nicht viel aber ich liebte meinen Nebenjob. Außer dem hatte teilte ich mir noch die Tage mit einem anderen Aikidoka und unterrichtete die Schüler in der Kunst des Aikidos. Ganz nebenbei lernte ich noch für die Schule und und Tests.  
>Irgendwie schaffte ich das. Ich saß gerade bei der Dame der ich anreichen sollte, sie war heute total nicht kooperativ. Naja egal... Ich reichte ihr trotzdem an. Nachdem ich meine Arbeit erledigt hatte ging ich nachhause und duschte und zog mich um.<br>Ich kleidete mich schlicht. Ich zog ein Hemd mit einem Auf gestickten Drachen auf dem Rücken an und einen Rock der leicht gotic mäßig geschnitten war. Dazu trug ich noch bis zu den Ellenbogen gehende Handschuhe. Mein Nägel waren auch noch schwarz lackiert. Das Hemd war schwarz und der Drache auf der Rückseite war rotweis. Meine weißen langen Haare hatte ich geflochten und mir über die Schulter nach vorne geschmissen.  
>Was passieren würde konnte ich nicht ahnen...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning HENTAI!**

Kapitel 7

Ich ging in Richtung der Party.  
>Warum machte ich das? Matsumoto hatte mich ja beinahe gezwungen.<br>Dieser Blick den sie mir geschenkt hatte ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.  
>Nach dem Motto, komm sonst stirbst du...<br>Und das wollte ich nicht vorzeitig. So machte ich mich mit viel Bock auf die Party. Ich gähnte leicht. Seit Tagen hatte ich nicht richtig schlafen können, gestern Nacht erst wieder.  
>„Hey da bist du ja..." ich nickte.<br>„Okay, könnt ihr mich in Ruhe lassen?" sie nickten. Ich setze mich in den nächst besten Stuhl und nickte ein.  
>„Hick, Tarja, was suchst du hier?" mir schlug eine Alkoholfahne entgegen und ich sah die braunen Augen von Kurosaki.<br>„Kurosaki?" er nickte. Wie viel er schon getrunken hatte, konnte man nicht mehr erkennen.  
>„Was willst du..." er drückte mich an die Wand. Ich war vor kurzem aufgestanden, von meiner Schlafgelegenheit.<br>„Mensch, du bist so geil..."  
>„K..Kurosaki?" er legte seine Lippen auf die meinen... d...das konnte doch nicht war sein...<br>„Ich heiße Ichigo verdammt, Tarja, versteh das." der Kuss schmeckte nach Alkohol. Was ich nicht merkte war das er das alles nur gestellt war. Er war noch sehr klar im Kopf. Mir wurde schon wieder schwarz vor den Augen. MIST. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich auf einem Bett. Meine Augen waren verbunden.  
>„Na endlich wach Tarja...?" diese Stimme...<br>„Was soll das Kuro..." ich spürte seine Lippen auf den meinen.  
>„Was wohl... kannst du es dir nicht denken Tarja?" WIEBITTE?<br>„Woher weißt..." ich konnte nichts mehr sagen,das was er mir gegeben hatte hatte mich schon wieder ausgenockt... als ich nach einiger Zeit zu mir kam war er noch da.  
>„Bind mich los..." er hatte mich an irgendwas gefesselt, so das ich meine Arme nicht bewegen konnte.<br>„Nein." er kam mir näher. Vor kurzem hatte ich erst das gehabt was die meisten Mädchen einmal im Monat haben. Meine Tage, zum ersten Mal.  
>„T..." er knüpfte mir mein Hemd auf und strich über meine Brüste. Ich merkte wie sein Unterleib das auch nicht gerade so unattraktiv fand.<br>Seine Hand ging nach hinten und öffnete meinen BH. Er zog ihn so weit aus das er gut an meine Oberweite kam. Er leckte an einer Brustwarze und die andere drehte er, und knetete sie, als er begann an der Brustwarze die er schon beleckt hatte zu saugen war es um mich geschehen, ich konnte nur noch stöhnen.  
>„Ah, Kurosaki..!"<br>„Mensch, ich heiß Ichigo...!" er zog mir meinen Rock aus und die Unterhose auch mit.  
>„Mensch, du bist schon feucht..." von was redete... ich konnte meine Gedankengänge nicht weiterführen. Er schien mit etwas kaltem in meine Intimzone einzudringen.<br>„Was ist das?" es waren scheinbar seine Finger. Er schien einen kleinen Metallstab in meine Scheide einzuführen.  
>„W...Was ist das... Ku.." er küsste mich weiter, und rieb seinen Unterleib an meinem, der Metallstab war immer noch in meiner Scheide. So langsam nervte der... warum verband mir Kurosaki eigentlich die Augen...? Ich runzelte eine Augenbraue.<br>„Kannst du..." ich merkte wie er mit sich kämpfte.  
>„Es ist alles okay...!" irgendwas stimmte nicht mit seiner Stimme... die war anders, tiefer... Aber es war sein Reiastu. Und warum setze er mich scheinbar unter Drogen, das passte nicht zu ihm...Auf einmal spürte ich das der Metallstab rausgezogen wurde und durch etwas weicheres und pulsierendes, was ohne Schutz war, ersetzt wurde.<br>„Kurosaki!" schrie ich. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen.  
>„Hey bist du..." sein Penis pulsierte in mir...<br>„Alles okay. Mach weiter." mensch, was war mit... was war mit seiner spirituellen Kraft...? Er begann sich in mir zu bewegen. Er massierte mir wieder die Oberweite und küsste mich mit diesen sündhaften Lippen. So langsam kamen wir zum Orgasmus er in mir.  
>„Das war geil..." er zog sich zurück. Fuck, das war nicht Ichigo Kurosaki gewesen, es war sein Hollow gewesen... MIST! So langsam wurde mir das alles echt nervig.. Ein Problem hatte ich nun... wenn Ichigo Kurosaki das erfuhr, das wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, würde er sich an nichts erinnern können... Er konnte sich an die Sachen die in seiner Hollowform passierten nicht erinnern... Aber Erbgut war das selbe auch wenn es der Hollow von Ichigo war...<p> 


End file.
